Baisers innocents
by julie04310
Summary: Shun est amoureux de Yutaa mais ne veut pas lui dire, par peur de brisée leur amitié. Mais, il va se déclarer , après avoir longtemps réfléchit, à Yutaa. Ça réaction est très inattendu car il s' on amoureux l' un de l' autre. Est- ce que leur amour va être accepter ? Qui sait ? Attention: Yaoi, et lemon à partir de chapitre 5.
1. Chapter 1

_Fan fiction de Kimi to Boku _

_Shun x Yutaa_

_**Baisers innocent**_

Chapitre 1 :

Shun était dans son bain. Il était agréable de se détendre après une journée d' école. Il se sentait enfin calme, c' était vraiment fatiguant, en ce moment, pour le groupe d' amis bientôt diplômes et il n' était pas aidés par Chizuru qui était plus énergique que jamais.

Shun laissa sortir un petit rire et se détendit dans la baignoire. Il se laissa couler dans l' eau qui la recouvrit en très peu de temps. Il avait bu la tasse. Shun se releva,toussa et cracha de l' eau. Ses cheveux rouge-rosse recouvraient son ès cela il laissa son esprit vagabondé, il pensa à ses amis puis il commença a penser à Yutaa, le plus âge des de jumeaux.

Il l' admirer beaucoup mais dernièrement il se sentait nerveux avec lui et il ne pouvait pas lui parler sans bégayer ( mais c' était un autre type de bégaiement ).

Il se mit a rougir quand il réalisa qu' il pensait à Yutaa.

Il avait aussi des papillons dans son estomac à chaque fois que Yutaa était autour de lui. Ce n'était pas normal, ce sentiment a juste commencé à lancer il y a quelques mois.

- Je suis amoureux …

Est-ce comme ça que je me sent ? Shun se le demandait et se mordit les lèvres, une rougeur plus foncé apparu sur ses joues puis il secoua la tête.

- Non, ça ne se peut pas ! Et puis Yutaa ... Il me voit probablement comme un frère.

- Mais Yutaa est toujours aussi gentil et attentionné …

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder à nouveau, secouer par ses pensées.

- Je pense que je devrais aller dormir déjà.

Shun sortit de la salle de bain. Il laissa échapper l'eau par le drain et se sécha avec la serviette, ses rougeurs était encore visiblement sur ses joues.

Shun avait mit une chemise qui était trop grande et un pantalon de survêtement. Ses cheveux étaient encore humide mais il les sécherait plus tard, Il se dirigea vers sa chambre avec une petite serviette sur la tête et s'assit sur son lit.

Shun séchait ses cheveux avec la serviette une dernière fois, mais quelque chose qui clignoté interpella ses yeux. C' était la lumière sur son téléphone. (qui signifie quelqu'un lui avait envoyé un message ou l' avait appelé) Shun regarda son téléphone. Il y avait écrit : Un message de Yutaa.

Le cœur de Shun s' emballa et sa rougeur commença revenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Shun hésita mais décida d'appeler Yutaa. Le téléphone près de l' oreille, Shun commença à réfléchir s'il était vraiment amoureux ou pas.

- Peut être que je …

- Oui ?

La voix de Yutaa venu de l'autre ligne. Les yeux de Shun s' élargirent et il

commença à réfléchir a ce qu' il fallait dire.

- O-Oh, Yutaa ! C' est v-vous d-désolé j-je prenais u un b-bain !

Shun s' excusa et bégaya plus que d' habitude.

- Ah, pas de soucis. Vous agissiez étrange aujourd'hui, donc je voulais juste prendre de vos nouvelles.

Yutaa dit sur le même ton qu'il a toujours utilisé. Le souffle de Shun était fort mais répondit de toute façon,

- O-Oh, o-oui. Je vais bien Yutaa désolé de te faire t' inquiété pour moi.

Yutaa fit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à "mmm" mais a parlé.

- Très bien. Eh bien, bonne nuit, Shun.

Il a dit en bâillant après. Shun rigola, il était si mignon.

- A-Attends ... Je viens de ...

Il était gêné, mais j'ai réussi à parler,"

- Bonne nuit Yutaa. Rendez-vous demain. Dit Shun, Yutaa fini la conversation.

- Toi aussi.

Shun éteignit son téléphone et laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement et plaça sa main sur sa poitrine au-dessus d' où se trouvait son cœur.

- J'espère que je vais trouver ces sentiments bientôt ..." dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre dans le ciel nocturne dans lequel la lune brillait.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il s' endorme, mais il ne rêva que de Yutaa.

Ce fut le début d'un bel amour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Une fois à l' école, Shun était de nouveau nerveux. Dès que Yutaa lui adressé la parole il ne pouvait s' empêcher de bégayer.

En cours Shun n' arrivait pas a se concentrer alors il se contenta de regarder dehors. Lorsque Yutaa se retourna, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Shun se mit a rougir comme une tomate puis se retourna.

Il avait vraiment très chaud, tellement, qu' il demanda au professeur si il pouvait aller à l' infirmerie.

Yutaa trouvait que Shun agissait vraiment bizarrement, il s'inquiéter beaucoup pour lui alors il demanda aussi au professeur si il pouvait accompagné Shun.

Le professeur les autorisa.

Shun et Yutaa se dirigèrent ensemble vers l' infirmerie. Shun était de nouveau tout rouge c' est alors qu' il repensa à ce qu' il avait dit la nuit dernière : quelles sont les sentiments qu' il éprouve pour Yutaa ?

Il avait enfin trouvait la réponse, il était amoureux, amoureux de Yutaa.

Mais il ne lui avouerait jamais, non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Et si en plus cette déclaration brisait leur amitié … NON ! Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Quand Shun repris ces esprits, Yutaa l' appelait.

- Hé, Shun, tu m' écoute. Ouhh, Shun.

- Heu … O-oui, je t' écoute.

- Dit, Shun tu n' a pas l' air bien, tu est sur que ça va ?

- O-oui ça va bien … Merci.

- Non, tu as l' air étrange même distant.

- A-Ah … Shun eu un petit rire.

- Je ne rigole pas Shun, qu est-ce qui ce passe ?

- A-Ah mais rien …

- Shun ! Dit moi ce qui ce passe ?!

Yutaa pris Shun par les épaules et le poussa contre le mur du couloir.

Shun laissa sortir un petit cri à cause du choque. Yutaa fut surpris par ses agissements et donc lâcha son ami.

- A-Ah désolé Shun … Je ne t' est pas fait mal au moins ?

- N-Non ça va merci

- …

- Heu … tu est amoureux de quelqu' un Yutaa ?

- Heu … Oui … Pourquoi cette question ?

- O- Oh pour rien …

- Y- Yutaa ...

Shun n' eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Yutaa l' avait déjà embrassé.

- Heu Yutaa … Je doit te dire quelque chose.

- Non ! Je doit te dire quelque chose avant ! Heu …. Je t' aime

- Et bien enfaîte moi aussi je t' aime !

Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus jusque que leur nez puisent se toucher et ils s' embrassèrent passionnément. Shun rompit le baiser en premier pour reprendre son souffle. Yutaa remarqua qu' une petite larmes coulait sur la joue de Shun.

Il caressa la joue de son amant et récupéra la larme. Shun était assez désorienté.

Les deux nouveaux amants restèrent comme ça en silence. Ce fut Shun qui rompit le silence.

- Dit Yutaa, on peut recommencer …

Shun était entrain de rougir.

- Shun … Tu rougis, tu est tellement mignon.

Yutaa eu un petit sourire.

- Toi aussi tu est mignon quand tu souris

Yutaa fut un peu surpris mais il regarda Shun sourire et il avait envie de l' embrassé. Il se rapprocha de Shun et lui passa les mains dans ses cheveux.

- Heu … Shun je peux te demandé quelque chose.

Yutaa rougissait en détournant le regard pendant que Shun le regardé avec ses grand yeux innocents.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Et bien, Je te veux.

- Heu, quoi ?

- Je veux coucher avec toi.

- Hein ! Mais enfin ….je ne suis pas prêt et on est deux garçons.

- C' est pas grave, j' attendrait …

Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus et s' embrassèrent.

C' est une belle soirée pour les nouveaux amants


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Shun était rentré chez lui après ce qui c' était passer à l' école, il était trop bouleversé pour réfléchir. Il commença a se déshabiller pour prendre un bain et se détendre. Shun avait remplit la baignoire et s' appéter a rentrer dedans c' est alors que son téléphone sonna. Il prit vite une serviette et se précipita vers son téléphone. Shun se mit a rougir quand il remarqua que c' était Yutaa qui l' appelait. Il hésita à répondre mais ses mains bougèrent toutes seules, quand il plaça son téléphone près de son oreille il entendit la voix de Yutaa se qui eu l' effet de le faire rougir.

- Salut, Shun ça va ?

- O-Oui, merci.

- Tu est sur ?

- Oui je suis sur.

- Dit, Shun … Je suis désolé pour hier … vraiment.

- Non, A-A vrai dire, j' ai trouvé ça … agréable.

Shun rougissait tellement,qu' il commençait a avoir le souffle court.

Yutaa lui avait les yeux écarquillés et il était tellement surpris qu' il commençait lui aussi a rougir.

- Heu … Shun, tu pense qu' on devrait le dire à Yuki, Kaname et Chizuru ?

- Et bien je sais pas trop, et si ça les choquait trop, tu t' imagine ?

- Oui ça serait horrible, mais si ils le découvrent par quelqu' un d' autre ça sera encore pire.

- Moi je pense qu' on devrait leur dire, mais un peu plus tard.

- Bon, bé c 'est OK.

- Bonne nuit et à demain.

- Toi aussi.

Bon, moi je vais prendre mon bain.

Shun s' était de nouveaux déshabiller. Il prépara une serviette près de la baignoire et mit un pied dans l' eau. C' était chaud, mais juste assez pour lui.

Shun se laissa aller dans son bain pour se détendre. Après les jours passer, il était vraiment stressé. La déclaration de son amour pour Yutaa s' était mieux passée qu' il l' aurait penser, mais c' était surtout la réaction de Yutaa qui l' avait choqué. Yutaa l' avait embrassé et en plus il l' aimait. I-Il voulait coucher avec lui, mais Shun n' était pas près.

Shun rougissait rien que d' y penser.

- On ne peut pas , c' est pas possible

Shun plongea la tête sous l' eau. Il releva la tête, son visage était recouvert de savon. Il recracha un peu d' eau et s' essuya les yeux qui le brûlaient.

Après cela, il se rinça, vida la baignoire, s' emballa dans sa serviette et alla s' habiller.

Shun avait prit un sweet violet et un short bleu clair, il avait garder aussi la serviette sur ses cheveux encore humides.

Il s' allongea sur son lit et se sécha les cheveux, après ça Shun laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Il repensa à ses amis et à Y-Yutaa, son ami n' était plus un ami s' était un amant

mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment il aller dire cela à tout ses camarades.

Haa , comment leur annoncé ça ?

Oh, je sais … enfin je pense …

Bon, j' y penserait pendant la nuit, allez, après tout le nuit porte conseil.

Voila qu' un nouvel amour voit le jour.


End file.
